


Sweet Heat

by Hella_Queer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, it's hot, and Ryan needs relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Heat

It happens sometimes. The tension becomes too much, rises to a boil and overflows. Most times it happens to Michael, who would attach himself to whoever was closest and drag them off to a closet or a couch (and the occasional table). Other times it was Geoff, who could resist temptation with the best of them. But once he let go it was like a dam bursting. There wasn't much you could do except _ride it out_ so to speak. No one seemed to mind.

It was different this time, though. It's different because it's not Michael or Geoff. Different because it's the middle of summer and the sun is beating down and there isn't enough lemonade. Different because five (very good looking) guys are splashing around in the pool in the Jones' backyard, laughing and shirtless.

It's different because it's Ryan. And he's slowly losing his mind.

After losing rock-paper-scissors, Ryan was sent on lemonade duty. Since it was just the six of them —Mr. and Mrs. Jones were at Michael's brothers baseball game— he would have to make it himself. Making it wasn't the hard part, he was the second best cook after Geoff.

No, the hard part was a little bit more literal this time around.

Being in the water helped a little, as did the impromptu chicken fight Gavin had roped him into. They lost, but Ray had sat atop Geoff's shoulders and everyone knew that boy was a cheater.

Now though, as he mixes together sugar and lemon juice, Ryan can't help but let his mind wander to his boys. His beautiful, sweet, mostly naked boys.

Ryan jumps, startled, and almost drops an ice tray when he hears the front door open, then slam closed abruptly.

Soon after Jack appears in the doorway, breathless and grinning, a bar of Hershey's chocolate in his hand.

Ryan offers him a glass of freshly made lemonade, lips twitching into an amused smirk.

"You rob a Girl Scout or something?"

Jack can't glare at him very effectively as he downs the glass, but he tries his best.

"No," he says once he's caught his breath. "I stole this from Gavin. Fucker was holding out on us."

"Was he, now?" Ryan asks. He isn't all that interested in the story to be honest. He's far more captivated by the water droplets sliding down Jack's neck, his chest, all the way down to the waist of his swim trunks.

Jack is still talking, sipping his drink in between pauses. Ryan nods in what he thinks are the right places, watching the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows.

They're standing closer now, having gravitated toward each other as they all tended to do. Ryan feels the heat radiating from Jack's chest. His bare chest, which is mostly dry now thanks to the nearly unbearable heat in the kitchen.

Ryan aches to touch. He feels too hot inside of his skin and everything is filtered through a lust-induced fog.

Jack keeps talking, oblivious to the slow burn of need that flows through Ryan's veins, that threatens to consume him, overtake him.

Heart pumping so loudly he's afraid Jack can hear it, Ryan tries to move past him to grab the sugar and ends up knocking into him. The glass tips, and lemonade spills down Jack's chest.

Ryan's on him before he can even say oops, pressing him back against the counter and lapping up the sweet liquid before it can drip any further than Jack's collarbone.

"R-Ry!" Jack gasps, surprised more than anything else.

Ryan lifts his head, eyes landing on the half eaten chocolate bar sitting on the table.

"I'm hungry, Jack," he murmurs, lips pressed against the boys neck. He feels his pulse jump and can't help but smirk.

"Usually it's Michael," is Jack's response. His eyes are bright all the same, though, watching Ryan break off a small rectangle of chocolate. When the treat is pressed against his lips Jack opens his mouth obediently, his tongue ghosting over the pads of Ryan's fingers.

"Guess you're hungry too." Ryan whispers. And then they're kissing.

There's an edge to the kiss, something urgent and primal. Ryan's hands are all over the place—in Jack's hair, gripping his waist, clawing at his back—as if he can't decide where he wants to touch. But that's just it. He wants to touch everywhere. Even when Jack pulls away to breathe, Ryan just moves to his neck.

That slow burn has steadily built into a raging fire. He wants so much but doesn't even know what to ask for. But Jack knows. He hops up on the table and slides over the mostly melted chocolate bar. The plastic is filled with the sweet substance and he could swear that angels start singing.

"Lie on your back," Ryan instructs, surprised by how deep his voice has become. It sends a shiver down Jack's spine as he does what he's told.

Ryan picks up the chocolate b—fuck it, it's all liquid now—and doesn't hesitate. With a steady hand he draws a line starting at Jack's mouth and ending at his belly button. He repeats this two more times before taking a step back.

Jack licks his lips clean then gives Ryan a cute little grin. Ryan smiles back, though his is more...predatory. He puts himself between Jack's legs and slowly slides his hands along the sides of his torso, nails digging into heated skin.

Jack closes his eyes with a little sigh, relaxing fully under his boyfriend's touch.

He's calm.

Ryan has to change that.

With his new goal in mind, Ryan sets out to unravel the boy under his hands. He can't contain his own moan as his tongue is overwhelmed with the taste of chocolate and sweat and Jack.

He isn't nice about it—biting down harshly whenever he thinks Jack's being too quiet—but the hands in his hair urge him on. He rewards himself for every moan and gasp he can draw out of Jack, rocking against him until he's squirming.

"Ryan.." Jack moans, and that's all he says. Like he can't think of any other word besides his name.

By now the chocolate is gone, but Ryan needs more. Nothing too complex, they are in a kitchen after all, but something that'll douse the fire he can feel just beneath his skin. Jack watches him, lips parted and cheeks flushed. His chest shines with sweat, and in the back of his mind Ryan knows he's sweating too. The temperature has risen and if he weren't so preoccupied by the heavy bulge in his swim trucks, he would suggest going back outside and into the pool. Instead he settles for the next best thing.

Jack's mind is sluggish, the need to get off overriding his ability to put two and two together. So when Ryan reaches a hand into his glass he doesn't really see the point. However, he can feel it when cold water drips on to his neck. There's an ice cube clutched in Ryan's fist, and Jack closes his eyes, letting his sense of touch take center stage.

Ryan let's a smirk cross his lips. Once again, Jack has deemed him predictable. He can't wait to prove him wrong.

Two hands on his hips. For a few seconds that's all Jack feels. Then he's arching up off the table and crying out as something freezing cold is pressed against the tip of his dick through his swim trucks.

"You fucker!" Jack yanks on his hair and Ryan tries hard not to laugh, moving his head so that the ice in his mouth skims over Jack's abdomen. Even with his earlier protests, Jack can't help but moan as a warm tongue backtracks over the ice's path.

Ryan keeps him pinned down as he grabs another ice cube, pausing only to lower both their swim trunks to their knees. Now, when Ryan presses up against him to reach Jack's neck, he arches up for a completely different reason.

Three ice cubes later and Ryan has let go of all control. His lips claim Jack's in a desperate kiss and he nearly collapses when Jack grinds up against him. He's panting against his lips, threading his fingers through his hair and it's almost too much..

Jack pulls back and sinks his teeth into the skin just below Ryan's ear, and that's all it takes. He comes with a strained groan, clutching Jack's hips so hard there's no doubt he'll leave bruises. Jack follows him over the edge, gasping his name like a prayer.

They lay there for quite some time, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Finally, Ryan lifts his head up from where it had been resting on Jack's chest. He gives him a sheepish smile and is rewarded with one of Jack's deep laughs and a chaste kiss.

"Feeling better?" Jack asks, still smiling.

Ryan nods, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he whispers.

The fire is finally gone.

~*~

Once they're cleaned up, Jack takes it upon himself to carry out the lemonade. Ryan is already sprinting to the backyard, bypassing Michael who has to dive out of the way or get trampled. With a little shout Ryan cannonballs into the deep end.

He stays under for a few long seconds, letting the water cool his heated skin. When he resurfaces he's met with a spray of water to the face.

Geoff grins at him from the side of the pool, Ray tucked under one arm, Gavin under the other.

"Did you and Jack bang on the kitchen table?" Ray asks, kicking Geoff's foot playfully when it creeps up his thigh.

Ryan grins and dives back under the water. His mind is clear now, body relaxed and free. He feels in control again, ready to enjoy the rest of the day with the people he loves most.


End file.
